


Mousebusters!

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Kitchen Nightmares, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you see a mouse in your million dollar high-rise condo - who are you gonna call???</p><p>A little AU ficlet starring Harvey as Harvey and Mike as the pest control guy who comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mousebusters!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a fill for [prompt #036 (Kitchen Nightmares)](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/128096599505/challenge-36-kitchen-nightmares) over at [Marvey Fic Challenges](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> For my wonderful muse [naias](http://naiasf.tumblr.com/), of course! <3
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say Hi!

Harvey is well aware that, when he opens the door to his condo, his hair must look slightly disheveled, thank you very much. He has been pacing his kitchen-slash-dining-slash-living room for the last thirty minutes, after all, wondering whatever possessed him back then to buy such a fucking large space. 

That _thing_ could have made it to anywhere by then, and that thought had made him leap-stumble to the sliding doors that separate his kitchen-slash-dining-slash-living room from his so far entirely pest-free bedroom. His sanctuary. No invaders allowed, not ever, at least not uninvited and never for more than one night.

So when he opens the front door, running his fingers through his certainly disheveled hair, he blinks and takes a short step backwards.

There is a scrawny young man in a jump suit standing in front of him, something like a rucksack or a canister tied to his back, a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder and he’s holding something that looks like a fire hose in his hand, his eyes narrowed to slits.

“Who are you gonna call???” The young man yells dramatically and Harvey’s brow furrows in bewildered irritation.

“Mousebusters!”

The young man lunges forward and holds that hose-like thing directly under Harvey’s nose and Harvey will be damned if he doesn’t smell chemicals.

“I don’t see how this is funny,” he finally says drily and the young man lets the hose sink and takes a step backwards, straightening his back.

He looks at Harvey with an expression of sincere confusion and doubt in his eyes.

“You don’t like movies?”

“I _love_ movies,” Harvey states, slightly affronted, and raises his eyebrows, sizing up that _Mousebuster_ standing there in front of him in his hallway. “What I don’t love, on the other hand,” he adds sternly, well, at least that’s what he hopes he sounds like, “are rodents in my apartment.”

“And that’s why I am here, Sir,” _Mousebuster_ says and smiles a smile so radiant and bright that Harvey has to blink at least twice. “Don’t you worry one bit now.” He reaches out and pats Harvey’s upper arm and when the fuck did Harvey allow that to happen? “So where is the little fucker, Sir?

“If only I knew,” Harvey says and motions for the _Mousebuster_ to enter, to enter properly, that is, and to move down the hallway leading to the kitchen-slash-dining-slash-living room. “I saw it in the kitchen, though. About half an hour ago. And then I called you. Immediately.”

“Well, well, _well_ ,” the young man says and stalks along the hallway two steps in front of Harvey, slowly turning his head left and right as he walks. “So it could be _anywhere_ by now.”

“Thank you so much for the reassurance,” Harvey mutters under his breath and almost runs into the young man when he stops dead in his tracks once he reaches the end of the hallway.

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Harvey says and walks around the _Mousebuster_ , whose eyes are as wide as saucers as he takes in his surroundings. “I know.”

“Well, fuck me sideways,” the young man murmurs and shakes his head. “If this isn’t a sweet pad.”

“Yeah, well,” Harvey groans impatiently and gestures in the general direction of the kitchen isle. “Anyway. Kitchen. Rodents. The imminent threat of teeth, fleas and plague?”

“Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, Sir. Name’s Mike, by the way. Mike the Mousebuster.” Mike grins at Harvey again and does a weird kind of salute that irritates the shit out of Harvey, if he’s perfectly honest. That Mike shouldn’t look so—No. He won’t even go there. No fucking way.

“Yeah, Mike. Great. Now—” He makes that vague gesture again and takes a deep breath. “Why don’t you, I don’t know, get to it?”

“Of course, Sir, as you wish. That’s why I’m here after all, right?” And now he honest-to-god winks at Harvey, that little shit. “Where exactly did you see it, Sir?”

“It came running from underneath the fucking fridge,” Harvey replies, shuddering ever so slightly. “And it ran… Then it ran somewhere in the direction of the isle, I think.”

“You _think_ ,” Mike remarks questioningly, sets down the bag he has been carrying over his shoulder onto the kitchen counter right next to the sink and secures the hose in some kind of holster at his side. 

“It was pretty fast,” Harvey tries to defend himself. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “This is a nightmare. A _kitchen_ nightmare.”

“Not so used to things like that in here, are you?” Mike bows down and takes a sweeping glance at Harvey’s immaculate kitchen floor. He then walks over to the fridge and opens it, stares into it for a couple of seconds before he closes it again and then proceeds to open all of Harvey’s kitchen cupboards in quick sequence.

When he kneels down and bends over to take a peek underneath the fridge, Harvey finds it hard to tear his eyes away from Mike’s ass. The fabric of the jump suit stretches over Mike’s features really nice and tight and Harvey takes a step backwards, frowning. Well, it is a fine ass and Harvey has never been someone not to appreciate the finer things in life.

“No,” he finally says. “Not at all.”

“I’m inclined to believe that,” Mike says and rises to his feet again. “There is not even any _food_ in this place.”

“Is too,” Harvey protests and gestures towards the fridge.

“Milk, mustard and booze don’t count,” Mike grins and reaches for his bag to retrieve something from it that Harvey doesn’t want to take a closer look at. “At least not for mice.”

“Good,” Harvey says grimly and from the corner of his eyes he can see Mike’s grin broaden as he sinks down to his knees again. 

“Mice,” Mike continues as he sets something up on Harvey’s pristine kitchen floor, “don’t eat mustard.” He fumbles with something Harvey can’t see from where he’s standing and then he straightens his back again, looking at Harvey over the kitchen isle, only his head visible. “Ever seen a mouse in here before?”

“No,” Harvey answers quickly, trying to erase the image of Mike kneeling in front of him from his suddenly overly imaginative brain. “Thank god not.”

Mike nods and proceeds to lie flat on the ground or at least that’s what Harvey thinks he does so he walks around the kitchen isle just to make sure. Yep, Mike is spread out on his kitchen floor, just like that, his head turned to the side to get a better look underneath the fridge.

The thought that his ass still looks very nice like that shoots through Harvey’s mind and he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head quickly. But it does, it really, really does, and even more so when Harvey opens his eyes again.

He watches Mike scramble to his knees after some moments and carefully take part of the veneer at the bottom of the kitchen isle’s cupboards off. 

“Pass me the torch?” Mike nods towards his bag and Harvey rummages in it until he finds a torch light and hands it to Mike. “Thanks.”

Mike bows down again and inspects the hollow cave that apparently exists underneath his kitchen isle for a while. When a small smile spreads across his face, Harvey can feel a shiver running through his body.

With slow, careful movements, Mike reaches for the device he’d set up earlier and pushes it into the hollow cave.

“Hate to ask you this, Mr. Specter,” Mike says while straightening his back. “But do you have any enemies?”

“ _Enemies?_ ” Harvey cringes at how puzzled he sounds but he can’t help it. He simply doesn’t know what the whelp is up to now.

“Yeah.” A serious note creeps into Mike’s voice and Harvey is at a serious loss. “I mean, this rodent doesn’t actually live here, that much is obvious.”

“What?” Every second that that man is in his apartment has Harvey more questions, it seems.

“Well, to begin with – there is no nest.”

“No nest,” Harvey echoes and watches Mike lower his head again. He wonders if a t-shirt would slide up Mike’s back and how much of his spine (and lower back (ass)) it would expose if he wore one. And (faded) jeans.

“Yeah, no nest. The fucker just moved in, so to speak, and if you ask me – he didn’t take the elevator up here all by himself, if you know what I mean.”

“You mean—“

“Yeah,” Mike grins and Harvey clenches his jaws.

“Someone must have brought him here.”

“Exactly.”

Harvey’s hands ball into tight fists and he shifts, bringing his feet closer together. God be damned.

“So, Mr. Specter, enemies? Maybe you pissed someone off recently or—“

“Oh god,” Harvey groans. “Fucking Louis. This better not be about Sarbanes-Oxley. That—”

“But,” Mike cuts in and Harvey falls silent. “Even though Sarbanes-Oxley was rendered moot by—“

“Wait a second,” Harvey interrupts and tilts his head. He squints at the young man kneeling before him, the young man in that jump suit with “Pavel’s Pest Perdition” written on the back in bold and already flaking letters. “Who _are_ you?”

“Well, I’m the pest guy, obviously,” Mike replies, nodding seriously. “But I am also a student.”

“A student of what?”

“A student of the law, obviously,” Mike deadpans and Harvey is at a loss for words. Again. Yeah, obviously.

“Listen, this is just a day job,” Mike says. “I’m pre-law. Columbia. And I’m going to Harvard. Next fall. Really,” he verifies after a moment of silence. “ _Really._ ”

“So,” Harvey marvels, “why are you working as a…”

“Mousebuster?” Mike’s grin reaches almost from ear to ear and Harvey longs to touch the corners of Mike’s mouth with just the tips of his fingers.

“Yeah.” Harvey clears his throat and nods. “Why?”

“Have you _any_ idea how difficult it is to get a job at a—“ Mike motions for Harvey to be still and silent and holds his breath. “Ha,” he exclaims after a couple of seconds. “ _Gotcha_ , little fucker!”

He pulls a small wooden box from underneath the cupboards and tilts it gently back and forth. “We got him!”

“What—“

“The mouse, Mr. Specter, the mouse.” Mike struggles to his feet and sets the little crate down onto the immaculate surface of Harvey’s kitchen counter. “The mouse.”

“Harvey,” Harvey says absentmindedly and eyes the crate suspiciously.

“You want to _name_ it?” Mike sounds as if Harvey has gone really round the bend now and Harvey hurries to clarify.

“No, I— _I_ am Harvey, I mean—“ He blinks and shakes his head again. Mike really shouldn’t be doing that, smoothing his hands up and down his baggy jump suit like that.

“Oh,” Mike says, smiling. “Right.”

“Yeah,” Harvey smiles back and nods towards the little crate. “What are you going to do with him?”

“Oh,” Mike grins and picks up the crate, shaking it gently once more. “Set him free, of course. Set him free in some vast junk yard where he can spend the rest of his days in mouse heaven.”

“Really?” Harvey watches how Mike stores away the crate in his bag and furrows his brows. “I mean—“

“Oh, yes, of course,” Mike nods enthusiastically and his eyes twinkle when he locks gazes with Harvey. “ _This_ one – _yes_. I promise. Right after I’m finished here.”

“Okay,” Harvey says after a short pause and breaks eye contact. “Would you like a drink?” Did he really just say that? He can’t be sure, of course, but he thinks he can hear the echo of that question still lingering in the air.

“I can’t,” Mike says, raising his shoulders and shaking his head apologetically. “Old _Pavlowski_ ,” he continues, searching his breast pocket for a small note pad and a ball pen, “would have my ass.” He looks up and finds Harvey staring at him. “Figure of speech,” he grins and begins to scribble something on the first sheet of the note pad. “Even though you’re my last client tonight. I have to return the equipment after I’m done here.”

“Hmm,” Harvey says and takes the note pad from Mike’s hands. He signs it where Mike indicates for him to and hands it back, searching Mike’s eyes. “Do you want to swing by for a drink later, then? On your way home?”

Shoving the pad and pen back into his pocket, Mike’s lips curl into one of those radiant smiles. “Yeah,” he nods and his eyes sparkle. “I’d like that.”

Harvey accompanies Mike to the door, his hand touching the small of Mike’s back for the briefest of moments, and their eyes never leave each other until the elevator doors have closed and Mike is on his way down.

When Harvey returns to his now rodent-free kitchen-slash-dining-slash-living room and slowly sinks down onto the sofa, he can feel one of Mike’s smiles on his face. He picks up his cell phone and chooses a number from his speed dial. The smile is still on his face when the other person accepts his call.

“Jessica,” Harvey grins. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just might be about to offer my pest guy a job at the firm.”

He listens for a moment and his grin broadens. “Pest guy, yes. Pest control. Exterminator. Mousebuster. Yeah, I really said that.”

Another pause and Harvey leans back against the backrest, crossing his legs, and chuckles. “Of course. Harvard. Next fall. Yeah. _Really._ ”

A genuine laugh falls from Harvey’s lips and he shakes his head. “Yeah, maybe. But just be glad I haven’t offered him to move in with me.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “Yet.”

“Yeah,” he says after another brief silence. “I might take you up on that, Jessica. See you on Monday.”

He ends the call and lets the phone slide back onto the table. Mike will be back in about half an hour. Time to grab a shower and order some food. Harvey doesn’t think he wants Mike to live on mustard alone.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to [Marvey Fic Challenges](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/) and join the fun!!!


End file.
